Mirai
by DuelKami
Summary: En otro mundo, un joven jura venganza hacia el proyecto Fate tras perder a la persona que mas amaba. ¿Qué tipo de acciones realizara este misterioso joven con el fin de conseguir su venganza?
1. Venganza Desde Otro Mundo

**MIRAI**

**Capítulo 1: Venganza Desde Otro Mundo**

(**N/A: **Para quienes no saben mucho japonés, Mirai significa "Futuro" en Japonés XD)

En un mundo lejano con apariencia apocalíptica, donde incluso el cielo había perdido la vida, en una ciudad convertida en ruinas, dos personas corrían desesperadamente, dos personas cuyos cuerpos y rostros estaban totalmente cubiertos por capuchas mientras que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos Goggles de aviador, dejando únicamente expuesto sus labios.

(**N/A: **Goggles son una especie de anteojos, gafas o lentes, para que tengan una mejor idea de cómo se ven, son el tipo de Anteojos/lentes/gafas que usan los líderes de Digimon XD)

Ambas personas continuaban corriendo escapando de un terrible peligro que las perseguía, de repente un pequeño pero poderoso rayo de energía impacto y perforo la pierna de una de ellas, la herida provoco que esa persona cayera de inmediato al suelo, su acompañante de inmediato se acercó a ayudar.

― ¿Estas bien? ― Menciono la otra persona, cuya voz sonaba un tanto masculina.

― Mi pierna… Ya no podre caminar ― Menciono la persona herida, su voz sonaba femenina.

― Resiste, te llevare en mi espalda.

― No pierdas tu tiempo, vete sin mí, solo te estorbaría.

― ¡No pienso abandonarte!

― ¡Vete de una maldita vez!

― Pero…

― Sujeta la mano de su compañero ― Por favor… Vete… si tú vives nuestra esperanza aun vivirá, tienes que llegar a la tierra, busca al TSAB y salva a nuestro mundo.

― No quiero dejarte sola.

― Acércate…

― S-Si… ― Se acerca a su compañera.

― Ganare todo el tiempo que pueda…― La chica herida junto sus labios con los de su compañero ― Te prometo que regresare contigo, tienes que confiar en mí.

― E-Está bien, confió en ti, sé que cumplirás tu promesa.

― Sonríe ― Gracias por tu confianza, por cierto, llévate esto contigo ― Le entrega una bolsa ― Cuídalo bien, regresare por esto muy pronto…

― Entiendo ― Toma la bolsa ― E-Entonces… Me adelantare, nos veremos en unos minutos más adelante.

― Si, antes de irte, ¿podrías ayudarme a ponerme de pie?

― Claro.

El joven ayudo a su compañera a levantarse, tras hacerlo ambos se dieron un último beso antes de que el chico se alejara, pero…

― Por cierto…

― ¿Si?

― Me alegra mucho haberte conocido, por favor, conviértete en la esperanza de nuestro futuro ― Le da la espalda ― ¡Ahora vete, te alcanzare pronto!

― ¡S-Si! ― Se aleja corriendo.

El joven empezó a correr mientras su compañera lo observaba hasta que desapareció de su vista, una vez esto sucedió, una siniestra y gigantesca sombra se posó sobre la joven, una especie de garra la tomo y la elevo.

― Por favor discúlpame Mirai ― Cierra los ojos― No podre cumplir mi promesa.

Tras sonreír una última vez, una especie de púas perforaron su pecho acabando instantáneamente con su vida, pero en su mano sin vida yacía un detonador el cual ya había sido activado. Varios artefactos explosivos hicieron explosión destruyendo todo a su paso llevándose consigo el cuerpo sin vida de la chica y la sombra que acabo con su vida. La gran explosión tomo la forma de un domo y era posible verla a varios kilómetros de distancia desde donde se originó, para su suerte, el joven se encontraba a una distancia segura pero pudo observar con gran terror la forma de esa enorme explosión, de inmediato se dio cuenta que quien provoco la explosión fue su compañera.

La explosión despareció y en ese momento empezó a llover, la ira y la tristeza se apoderaron del joven, lanzándose al suelo y golpeándolo sin control hasta hacer sangrar su puño, la lluvia se mezclaba con sus lágrimas que salían de los goggles. De repente la bolsa que su compañera le entrego empezó a brillar como si reaccionara ante las emociones del joven, al ver el brillo tomo la bolsa y de ella saco una especie de brazalete negro, en cuanto lo vio se lo puso en su muñeca izquierda y lo activo.

― ¡Ella me confió esto, así que más vale que funcione!, ¡Llévame a la tierra!

Una gran luz rodeo al joven encegueciéndolo temporalmente, en cuanto la luz desapareció y el joven aclaro su vista, se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio.

― Así que esta es la tierra… ― Recuerda a su compañera ― Buscare al TSAB… ― Aprieta los puños ― Proyecto Fate… ― Sus puños empiezan a sangrar ― Juro ante el cielo y la tierra, juro por la sangre que se ha derramado…Juro por las vidas que se han perdido… ― El suelo bajo él se rompe ― ¡Te destruiré a ti y a todos los que estén relacionados contigo!, ¡OBTENDRE MI VENGANZA!

Tras perder a la persona que amaba, aquel misterioso joven jura venganza hacia el proyecto Fate y a todos aquellos relacionados con ese proyecto, ¿Qué tipo de acciones realizara este misterioso joven con el fin de conseguir su venganza?

Próximo Capitulo: Un Joven Vengador.

**N/A: **Hola a todos, primero que todo, si, sé que fue muy corto este capítulo pero este capítulo es más como una "Introducción". Segundo, les aviso, que el próximo capítulo de este Fic y de mi otro Fic llamado "Nuestro Destino" serán publicados en los próximos días. Por favor comenten que les pareció, sus opiniones me motivan y me ayudan a mejorar más.


	2. Un Joven Vengador

**MIRAI**

**Capítulo 2: ****Un Joven Vengador**

El joven proveniente de otro mundo observaba desde lo alto de aquel edificio el nuevo mundo al que acababa de llegar.

― La tierra, Este planeta… es muy similar a mi planeta, y por lo que parece no tengo ningún problema con su atmosfera ― Aprieta los puños ― A ella le encantaría este planeta…Pudimos haber vivido aquí sin ningún problema… No dejare que su sacrificio sea en vano, destruiré el proyecto Fate y cada una de sus creaciones, pero primero… Debo encontrar el TSAB, antes de comenzar en la búsqueda del proyecto Fate, al menos debo avisar a las autoridades dimensionales sobre la situación de mi planeta… Cuento contigo para que me guíes a su base…

Una pequeña esfera de color negro salió de las ropas del misterioso joven y se ubicó frente a él flotando mágicamente.

― ¡_Yes My Lord! _

Siguiendo algunas indicaciones dadas por esa misterioso esfera, el joven salto de techo en techo de cada edifico avanzando una gran distancia en poco tiempo, tras pasar unos minutos, se detuvo en el techo de una escuela justo en el momento en que los estudiantes estaban saliendo de clases.Observando a los estudiantes salir y hablar entre ellos fijo su vista en tres jóvenes chicas que vestían el uniforme de dicha escuela, esas tres chicas eran las Ases del TSAB, Nanoha Takamachi, Fate T. Harlaown y Hayate Yagami. Las tres chicas hablaban y sonreían, se veían muy felices sin saber que aquel joven las estaba observando desde el techo de su escuela.

― Esas chicas… Puedo sentir un gran poder mágico emanando de ellas… Analízalas por favor.

Al igual que antes, esa pequeña esfera negra salió de las ropas del joven flotando por si sola.

― _Entendido, Obteniendo Datos… ―Una pantalla mágica aparece ― Nanoha Takamachi, 18 años, Maga del TSAB, Dispositivo: "Raising Heart Exelion", Maga especialista en ataques de alto poder destructivo._

― ¿Nanoha Takamachi?, Por alguna razón creo que ese nombre lo he escuchado en algún lado.

― _¿Desea saber más sobre las otras chicas?_

― Sí.

― _Entendido, Datos obtenidos ― Dos pantallas aparecen al lado de la primera pantalla ― Hayate Yagami, 18 años, maga del TSAB, Posee dos dispositivos, los cuales son los siguientes: "Reinforce" y "Schwertkreuz", actual ama del tomo del cielo nocturno y ama de los guerreros Wolkenritters._

― ¿Tiene alguna relación con magia Belka?

― _Afirmativo, ¿Desea saber más sobre esa relación?_

― Déjalo para más tarde, háblame sobre la otra chica.

― _Entendido, Datos obtenidos, Fate Testa… ― Deja de hablar._

― ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué te has quedado callado?

― _My Lord, esa chica… es uno de nuestros objetivos, uno de los principales._

― ¿Q-Que has dicho?

― _Los datos de esa chica son los siguientes: Fate Testarrosa Harlaown, 18 años, Maga del TSAB, Dispositivo: "Bardiche Assault", Maga especialista en la velocidad y magia del atributo del rayo, ella es la hija de Precia Testarrosa._

― R-Repite eso ultimo…

― _Entendido… Ella es la hija de Precia Testarrosa._

― ¿La hija de Precia Testarrosa?, ¿Es la hija de la creadora del proyecto Fate?

― _Afirmativo, hay más información sobre ella, ¿Desea saber más sobre ella?_

― ¡Dime toda la información que tengas sobre ella!

― _Entendido, Hermana menor y clon de Alicia Testarrosa, una de las primeras creaciones del Proyecto Fate, obtuvo su nombre de dicho proyecto._

― Vaya, parece que estamos de suerte, encontramos a uno de nuestros objetivos muy rápidamente, y es uno de los principales, la hija de Precia Testarrosa…Un monstruo creado a partir de ese diabólico proyecto, Fate Testarrosa… Disfruta cada momento de vida que te queda, pronto sentirás mi ira y mi sed de venganza.

El joven continuaba observando a las Ases, cuando de repente las tres chicas recibieron una llamada en sus celulares, era una llamada de Amy, quien les pedía que fueran al TSAB de inmediato, obedeciendo la petición de Amy las Ases se dirigieron al TSAB, al darse cuenta que su objetivo se alejaba el joven las siguió saltando de techo en techo hasta llegar a la base del TSAB, al llegar las ases entraron a la base mientras que el joven decidió esperarlas y observarlas en un techo cercano.

― ¿Así que este es el TSAB?, Me enoja el solo hecho de que ese monstruo sea una maga del TSAB, Sabiendo eso… ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que el TSAB mejorara la situación de mi planeta en vez de empeorarla?, Si permiten que ese monstruo sea uno de sus magos… No sé si pueda confiar en el TSAB, pero ella… ― Recuerda a su compañera ― Me pidió que los buscara, por lo menos hablare con ellos…Pero lo hare luego de acabar con la hija de Precia Testarrosa, no, si lo hago después de eso no confiaran en mi… ― Aprieta los puños ― No tengo otra opción debo hablar con ellos ahora o nunca…

Aun con dudas en su mente, el joven se acercó a la entrada del TSAB y logro dar un par de pasos dentro de la base antes de darse cuenta que frente a él estaban las tres ases hablando con Amy.

― ¿Quién es esa mujer?, Dame algo de información sobre ella y se silencioso, dame la información de forma telepática.

― _Entendido, Datos obtenidos… Amy Limietta, Miembro del TSAB, no es una maga, esposa del mago y almirante Chrono Harlaown._

― ¿Esposa de Chrono Harlaown…?

― _Afirmativo, ¿desea saber más sobre ella y su esposo?_

― No creo que sea necesario en estos momentos…

― _Entendido._

Ignorando por un momento su odio hacia Fate, el joven se acercó a ellas para explicar la situación de su planeta.

― D-Disculpen…

Las 4 chicas se sorprendieron un poco cuando el joven les dirigió la palabra debido a las ropas que este usaba y el hecho de que ocultara su rostro, a pesar de eso, quien respondió fue la mayor de ellas, Amy.

― ¿S-Si?, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

― Quisiera hablar con un oficial de alto rango del TSAB, es un asunto de vital importancia.

― Ya veo, dame un momento término de hablar con ellas y te ayudare.

― Muchas Gracias.

― No es nada ― Mira a las Ases ― Bien, Nanoha-Chan, Fate-Chan, Hayate-Chan, necesito que vayan a ese lugar que les mencione antes a investigar la zona, por favor tengan cuidado.

― Al unísono ― ¡Si, Amy-San!

Tras afirmar al mismo tiempo, las Ases se dirigieron rápidamente a la salida de la base del TSAB, dejando a Amy con el joven quien las observaba marcharse.

― Solo por curiosidad, ¿A dónde se dirigen ellas?

― Oh!, Sobre eso, se trata de una misión de investigación en un planeta donde se cree que se hacían experimentos mágicos prohibidos.

― Ya veo.

― Bien, aclarado eso, si gustas puedo llevarte con mi superior, la comandante Lindy Harlaown.

― Se lo agradecería, pero le parece bien si hablo con ella en otro momento.

― No hay problema, pero, ¿Por qué no quieres hablar con ella en este momento?

― Pues… Creo que sería muy descortés de mi parte hablar con ella usando estas ropas, quisiera al menos estar presentable antes de hablar con su superior.

― Sonríe ― Je, entiendo, está bien, tomate el tiempo que necesites para cambiarte de ropa, si necesitas algo mas no dudes en hablar conmigo, por cierto, mi nombre es Amy Limietta.

― ¡Muchas gracias Amy-San! ― Hace una referencia ― Ahora con su permiso, me retiro.

― Esta bien, regresa pronto.

El joven camino hacia la salida de la base del TSAB, al salir continuo caminando alejándose de la base, mientras caminaba hablaba con esa misteriosa esfera negra.

― Esto puede ser una buena oportunidad, aunque puede ser un arma de dos filos, sin embargo no tenemos otra opción, no pierdas la señal mágica de esas chicas, iremos con ellas a ese planeta… Fate Testarrosa, ese planeta será tu tumba.

― _Yes My Lord, señal mágica localizada._

El joven siguió a las ases y entro sin que nadie se diera cuenta en la nave dimensional en que ellas viajarían, en poco tiempo llegaron al planeta que debían investigar. Aquel planeta estaba cubierto de nieve con apariencia similar a las de unas ruinas antiguas, las ases estaban investigando el lugar, para cubrir más terreno decidieron separarse. Tras pasar una hora y no encontrar nada sospechoso, una de ellas decidió regresar a la nave, se trataba de Nanoha, pero durante su camino de regreso a la nave, algo que simulaba ser una roca se levantó y ataco a Nanoha tomándola con la guardia baja.

Debido a la sorpresa la joven cerró los ojos esperando recibir cualquier tipo de ataque de aquel misterioso objeto, pero al darse cuenta de que no recibió ningún daño abrió los ojos y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Ella estaba siendo cargada al estilo "Princesa" por el misterioso joven quien en cuestión de instantes la protegió activando una barrera mágica y destruyo el objeto que la ataco, la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver como la cargaban.

― T-Tu eres… el chico de antes…

― ¿Estas bien?

― S-Si…

― Ya veo, me alegra saber que no tienes ninguna herida ― Baja a Nanoha ― No quisiera que te lastimaran.

― Sonrojada ― G-Gracias.

― No fue nada, debes tener más cuidado, nunca debes bajar tu guardia.

― L-Lo sé, fue un gran error de mi parte.

― Eso ya no tiene importancia, lo importante es que estas bien.

― S-Si, gracias de nuevo, ¿Q-Qué era esa cosa?

― Una especie de máquina, seguramente una maquina guardián, posiblemente usada para defender algo ―Mira la máquina ― Parece que pueden anular la magia, es una tecnología muy avanzada.

― Ya veo, por cierto, perdón que te pregunte esto después de que me salvaste, ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

― Me guardare mi nombre para otro momento, y estoy aquí para llevar a cabo mi propia misión.

― ¿Tu propia misión? ― Sonríe ― Entiendo, ¿También eres un mago del TSAB?

― Te equivocas, no soy miembro del TSAB, mi misión es muy diferente a la tuya ― Chasque los dedos ― y no puedo dejar que interfieras.

― ¿Eh?

Al chasquear los dedos, unas ataduras aparecieron alrededor de Nanoha atrapándola.

― ¿Q-Que haces?

― Tranquila, no voy a lastimarte, solo quiero que no interfieras en mi misión.

― ¿Al menos dime de que se trata esa misión de la que tanto hablas?

― Bien, te lo diré, pero te advierto que si interfieres me veré obligado a lastimarte.

― E-Entiendo.

― Estoy aquí para acabar con la vida de la hija de Precia Testarrosa, ¡Mi misión es matar Fate Testarrosa!

Esas palabras formaron de inmediato una expresión de miedo y sorpresa en Nanoha.

― ¿Q-Que has dicho?, ¿Matar a Fate-chan?, ¿Por qué?

― No tienes por qué saberlo, después de todo no vas a interferir, si quieres respuestas te las daré después de haber eliminado a esa chica. ― Empieza a caminar lejos de Nanoha.

― ¡Espera, no te vayas!, ¡No te atrevas a lastimar a Fate-chan!, ¡Esperaaa!

El joven dejo atrapada a Nanoha y desapareció de su vista, olvidando que las ases se podían comunicar entre ellas de forma telepática, o eso parecía, las ataduras no solo restringían sus movimientos sino que también provocaban interferencia en la comunicación telepática, sin embargo, Nanoha logro transmitir una sola palabra en medio de tanta interferencia. "¡Enemigo!", esa sola palabra basto para que sus amigas se pusieran en guardia esperando cualquier ataque.

Gracias al pequeño mensaje de Nanoha, Fate y Hayate estaban alertas, ambas chicas se habían encontrado mientras investigaban el lugar poco antes de recibir el mensaje de Nanoha, tras recibirlo decidieron permanecer juntar por si algo ocurría. Lo minutos pasaban lentamente, cada minuto parecía una eternidad, en cualquier segundo el enemigo mencionado por Nanoha podría atacarlas, sin embargo, no hubo ningún ataque sorpresa. A lo lejos Hayate logro ver la silueta del joven quien caminaba lentamente hacia ellas, al igual que Nanoha, ambas chicas reconocieron al joven, quien detuvo su caminar a unos cuantos metros de ambas chicas.

― Eres el chico de antes…

― ¿Tu eres el enemigo que menciono Nanoha?, ¿¡Lastimaste a Nanoha!?

― Si así lo fuera, ¿Qué pasaría?

― Molesta ― ¡Nos veríamos obligadas a detenerte y llevarte al TSAB para interrogarte!

― Fate-chan tranquilízate, entiendo cómo te sientes, también estoy preocupada por Nanoha-chan.

― T-Tienes razón Hayate.

― Si están preocupadas por su amiga pueden estar tranquilas, no la lastime, es más… Salve su vida, estuvo a punto de recibir un ataque fatal de parte de una misteriosa máquina.

― ¿S-Salvaste a Nanoha?

― Así es.

― Sonríe ― Vaya, ¿entonces eres una buen chico?, Quizás no seas el enemigo que menciono Nanoha-chan, perdona si te confundimos.

― Sobre eso… ― Camina hacia ellas ― Estas equivocada, es cierto que salve a su amiga, pero la atrape en unas ataduras que yo hice, así que sí, yo soy el enemigo al que ella se refería,

El joven camino hasta estar a menos de un metro de distancia de Hayate y Fate.

― Estoy aquí para cumplir una misión personal.

― ¿Una misión personal? ― Menciono Fate.

― Sí, estoy aquí para acabar con tu vida ― Señala a Fate ― ¡Fate Testarrosa!

― ¿A-Acabar con mi vida?, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

― Dentro de pocos serás un cadáver, no tengo porque decirte nada.

― ¡E-Espera!, ¿Por qué quieres matar a Fate-chan?

― No tengo nada en tu contra Hayate Yagami, si no interfieres no te lastimare.

― Es una lástima, pero Fate-chan es una de mis mejores amigas, así que no permitiré que la lastimes.

― Sonríe ― ¡Gracias Hayate!

― Je, para eso están las amigas.

― Suspira ― En ese caso, pido disculpas de antemano si llego a lastimarte, me veré obligado a apartarte de mi camino por la fuera.

― No creas que somos débiles, juntas te venceremos.

― Hayate-chan, ¿qué pasa?

La pequeña Reinforce salió del interior de la Barrier Jacket de Hayate, al parecer la pequeña estaba durmiendo dentro de las ropas de su ama.

― Oh, Rein, disculpa, te desperté.

― Bosteza un poco ― No pasa nada, aunque aún tengo algo de sueño.

― Te despiertas en buen momento, estamos a punto de pelear contra ese chico, así que mejor preparate.

― ¿Uhm?, ¿Pelear contra un chico? ― Mira al joven ― ¡Wah!, ¿Qué son esas ropas que está usando?, ¡Da algo de miedo!

― Pensando ― Esa pequeña debe ser uno de sus dos dispositivos, parece ser que esa pequeña tiene voluntad propia, será mejor que no baje la guardia.

― Pero Hayate-chan, ¿Por qué vamos a pelear contra el?, ¿Acaso hizo algo malo?

― No ha hecho nada malo, al menos aun no, pero dice que esta aquí para matar a Fate-chan.

― ¿¡Que quiere matar a Fate-chan!?, Wah, ahora da mas miedo que antes…

― Concéntrate Rein, vamos a necesitar de tu ayuda.

― ¡Entendido Hayate-chan, no dejare que lastimen a Fate-chan!

― Así está mejor ― Mira a Fate ― ¿Estas lista, Fate-chan?

― ¡Sí!

― ¡Bien!

La batalla contra el misterioso joven estaba a punto de empezar, el dio el primer movimiento corriendo hacia Fate, pero Hayate intervino poniéndose en su camino.

― ¡Que rápido!

― ¡Ahora Fate-chan!

El interponerse entre el joven y Fate fue un distracción, debido a que el joven no quería lastimar a Hayate se distrajo momentáneamente, Fate aprovecho ese momento para saltar sobre Hayate e intentar golpear al joven con Bardiche, pero el esquivo el ataque fácilmente y al mismo tiempo contraataco con una fuerte patada en el pecho, la cual envió violentamente a Fate a varios metros de distancia, el dolor de la patada dejo inmóvil a la chica.

― ¡Fate-chan!, ¡Maldito!

― No te preocupes, no la mate, al menos aun no, pero es posible que le haya roto algunas costillas, me doy cuenta que para matarla sin ningún problema tendré que detenerte a ti primero.

― ¡Pagaras por los que le hiciste a Fate-chan!, ¡Vamos, Rein!

― ¡Entendido Hayate-chan…! ― Mira al joven ― ¡Congélate!

Usando su magia de Hielo, Rein congelo al joven pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerlo, a los pocos segundos de congelarlo el hielo se rompió y el continuo su ataque.

― No me gusta el frio… ― Golpea a Hayate en el estómago ― Pero… ― Golpea su brazo izquierdo ― En estos momentos… ― Golpea su pierna derecha ― Puede ser útil.

― Pensando ― Que extraño, pudo golpearme en tres lugares distintos de mi cuerpo pero ninguno de esos golpes dolió, fue más como si… en vez de golpear mi cuerpo lo estuviera tocando…Un momento… ― Se sonroja ― ¿Sera posible que eso estaba haciendo?, ¿¡Estaba usando sus artes marciales para tocarme en medio de la batalla!?, ¡Es un pervertido!, Pero… ― Sonríe pervertidamente ― Debo admitir que es un método interesante de tocar a una chica sin que se dé cuenta… Debería practicarlo un poco al volver a casa, si no fuéramos oponentes le pediría que me enseñara a hacer eso…Quizás debería intentarlo con Signum y Shamal más tarde, jujujuju.

― No fantasees en medio de la batalla ― Le da la espalda a Hayate ― Chrono Striker…

― ¿Eh?

― ¡Durandal Force!

Al decir esas palabras, Hayate sintió 3 golpes distintos, cada uno en las mismas áreas donde el joven la había tocado, sin embargo, esta vez los golpeas tenían una gran fuerza y además de eso congelaron el área donde cada golpe impacto, inmovilizando los brazos y piernas de Hayate.

― ¿Q-Que es esto?

― Empieza a caminar lejos de Hayate ― Durandal Force es el poder del hielo, aunque tu pequeña amiguita pueda usar esa magia elemental le tomara unos minutos romper ese hielo.

― ¿Qué tipo de magia es esta?

― Una estatua de hielo no tiene derecho a saber eso.

― ¿¡A quien le dices estatua, idiota!?

― Es obvio que te lo estoy diciendo a ti, ahora, cierra la boca a menos que quieras recibir un golpe en la cara.

― E-Está bien, mejor me callo, de igual forma no puedo moverme…

― Así está mejor, no tengo nada en tu contra por eso no golpee ningún punto vital, pero… ― Mira a Fate ― Me temo que con tu amiga no tendré la misma piedad que tuve contigo.

― ¡Espera!, ¿¡Por qué quieres matar a Fate-chan!?

― No diré nada más, ahorra saliva, no te responderé nada.

― Esta bien, pero por cierto… ― Sonríe ― A esto se le llama distracción, Genio.

― ¿Uhm? ― Mira detrás de él.

― ¡No te muevas!, ¡No sé qué tienes en contra de Fate-Chan y aunque estoy agradecida por haberme salvado antes no dejare que la lastimes!

Nanoha se había liberado de las ataduras, preocupada por Fate voló a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban sus amigas, llegando justo en el momento en que el joven pateo a Fate, aunque estaba molesta por lo que el joven le hizo a su amiga decidió esperar por unos momentos para tomar al joven con la guarida baja ubicándose detrás de él y apuntándole con su dispositivo.

― De haber sabido que interferirías habría dejado que esa máquina te matara, pero supongo que no hay otra opción, tendré que lastimarte para que no interfieras más.

― No me dejare vencer tan fácilmente, ahora que sé que eres un enemigo no bajare mi guardia de nuevo, además no estás en una situación muy cómoda que digamos, si das un paso más cerca de Fate-chan te disparare con un Divine Buster a quemarropa.

― Ya veo… Por lo que se eres una maga que usa ataques con gran poder destructivo, tardaras al menos 10 segundos en reunir el poder mágico para realizar ese ataque, Dime algo… ― Gira la cabeza y mira a Nanoha ― ¿Realmente estas dispuesta a matarme?

― Y-Yo…

― Solo eres una niña tonta… ― Se da media vuelta

― ¡Te Dije que no te movieras!

― Mocosa… ― Desaparece y Se ubica detrás de Nanoha ― Cuando se trata de una pelea… ― Golpea a Nanoha en la espalda ― ¡Nunca debes dudar! ― La golpea en las costillas ― Las dudas te hacen débil… ― Golpea su cintura ― Las dudas producen tragedias ― La Golpea en el cuello ― Las dudas te hacen perder batallas… ― Le da la espalda a Nanoha ― Recuerda bien eso ― Empieza a Caminar hacia Fate.

― Pensando ― Hizo lo mismo que hizo conmigo, tampoco golpeo con fuerza a Nanoha-chan, que magia tan rara es esa.

― ¡Espera, te dije que no te acercaras a Fate-Chan!, ¡Raising Heart!

― _¡All Right My Master!_

― ¡Divine…!

― 10 segundos… ― Sigue caminando ― 5 segundos… Chrono Striker…

― ¡Buster…!

― 1 Segundo… ¡Raijin Force! (Raijin: Dios del rayo)

Al igual que con Hayate, en las zonas donde el joven golpeo, Nanoha sintió otros golpes pero con mucha más fuerza, además de eso cada golpe produjo una gran cantidad de electricidad, Nanoha sintió como si un rayo le hubiese caído encima, el dolor interrumpió su ataque el cual estaba a punto de disparar, Nanoha cayó al suelo herida y a punto de perder la conciencia. Mientras que el joven se acercada paso a paso a Fate quien continuaba inmóvil debido al dolor de la patada en su pecho.

― ¡Nanoha-chan!

― Raijin forcé es el poder del rayo, me sorprende que sigas con vida, cada golpe que te di posee la fuerza de un relámpago, espero hayas entendido lo que pasa cuando dudas en una batalla, ahora que ambas son incapaces de continuar la batalla podre continuar mi misión sin ningún problema.

― ¡Fate-chan, corre!, ¡Este chico no es alguien común, es muy fuerte!

― Fate…Chan… ― Menciono Nanoha malherida.

― Es inútil que corras hija del proyecto Fate, gracias a la patada que te di antes estas con un gran dolor en tu pecho, gracias a ese dolor mi velocidad supera a la tuya con gran facilidad, no te preocupes, hare esto rápido, sufrirás lentamente pero será una muerte rápida.

― Con gran esfuerzo se pone de pie ― Aun puedo luchar… Se pone en guardia ―No creas que dejare que me mates tan fácilmente, luchare hasta el final.

― ¡Fate-chan, no permitas que te toque en ningún momento, el usa unos golpes mágicos muy raros!

― Solo gastas energía inútilmente, sería más rápido si no pelearas ― Siente una presencia ― ¿Uhm? ― Mira hacia el horizonte ― Alguien se acerca a gran velocidad… Esta presencia…

― ¿Qué alguien se acerca?

Fate miro hacia la misma dirección donde el joven vio, pero eso fue un gran error, en ese pequeño instante, el joven se acercó a gran velocidad a Fate y se ubicó justo frente a ella, antes de que la joven rubia pudiera siquiera reaccionar el joven la golpeo en la frente con su dedo índice, una expresión de sorpresa se formó en Fate al sentir ese golpecito, ella esperada sentir un fuerte impacto.

― Esto se terminó…

― ¿Eh?, P-Pensé que querías matarme.

― Así es, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer ― Le da la espalda ― Como dije, esto será rápido ― Empieza a caminar lejos de Fate.

― Fate-chan, ¿te sientes bien?

― S-Si…Estoy bien Hayate ― Su frente empieza a sangrar.

― Fate-chan, tu frente... esta sangrando…

―Toca su frente ― ¿Eh?

― Chrono Striker…

― Solo me golpeo con su dedo, ¿Por qué estoy sangrando? ― Le empieza a doler la cabeza ― ¿¡Q-Que este dolor tan repentino!?

― ¡Lungs Break! (Rotura de Pulmones)

El dolor en la cabeza de Fate fue solo momentáneo, al instante la joven rubia dejo de respirar de forma involuntaria, sus pulmones ya no funcionaban, el terror se formó de inmediato en el rostro de la joven al darse cuenta de que ya no podía respirar.

― ¡Fate-chan!

― Lungs Break es una magia que consiste en enviar una pequeña cantidad de magia en forma de una señal nerviosa al cerebro, el cual al recibirla detiene las funciones naturales de los pulmones, es como si con mi magia le ordenara a tu cerebro que le dijera a tus pulmones "Están despedidos", tu propio cerebro y tus propios pulmones te han abandonado. Un humano normal solo puede aguantar un máximo de 60 segundos sin oxígeno, morirás en menos de un minuto, te dije que sería rápido pero que sentirías mucho dolor, aunque más que dolor, lo que veo en tu rostro es miedo.

Lentamente el rostro de Fate se tornó de color azul, la chica intentaba obtener aire de forma desesperada, pero le era imposible, debido a la falta de oxígeno, su cuerpo empezó a debilitarse cayendo al suelo aun luchando por obtener aire, las lágrimas de miedo y tristeza no tardaron en salir, Fate estaba a pocos segundos de perder la vida.

― ¡Por favor detente, no lastimes a Fate-chan!

― Ella debe pagar por todo el daño que ha hecho.

― ¿De que estas hablando?, ¡Fate-chan no ha hecho nada malo!

― El solo hecho de que exista es algo malo, ella nació del Proyecto Fate, su sola existencia es un pecado imperdonable.

― En medio de lágrimas ― Por favor… ¡DETENTEEE!

― No lo hare, el Proyecto Fate y todas sus creaciones deben ser eliminados, no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerm… ― Es interrumpido.

Al concentrarse en la ejecución de Fate, el joven misterioso se olvidó por completo de la presencia mágica que se acercaba, esa presencia pertenecía al hermano mayor de Fate, Chrono Harlaown, quien al ver como su hermanita se retorcía en el suelo no dudo ni un segundo en golpear al joven en el rostro usando el impulso de su velocidad de vuelo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que envió al joven contra una pared haciéndola pedazos al momento del impacto, los escombros de dicha pared cayeron sobre el joven. Para suerte de todos, cuando el joven impacto en la pared, el funcionamiento natural de los pulmones de Fate regreso permitiéndole a la chica respirar nuevamente, al parecer el golpe desactivo la magia de aquel joven. Tras golpear al joven, Chrono corrió de inmediato hacia donde estaba Fate.

― Fate, ¿estás bien?

― Onii-chan… ―Abraza a su hermano entre lágrimas ―Sí, estoy bien, gracias, me alegra tanto verte.

― Sonríe ― Ya veo ― Acaricia la cabeza de su hermanita ― Me alegra saber que estas bien.

― Si, gracias Onii-chan, me salvaste.

― No fue nada, para eso está la familia, parece que llegue en el momento indicado.

― Si ― Termina el abrazo y seca sus lágrimas― ese chico es muy fuerte ― Se da cuenta que Nanoha está en el suelo ― ¡Nanoha! ― Corre hacia ella.

― N-No te preocupes Fate-chan… ― Con ayuda de Fate se pone de pie ― Estoy bien.

― Rein, date prisa, no puedo quedarme más tiempo en este hielo, me voy a enfermar.

― Ya falta poco… ― El hielo se rompe ― ¡Lo hice!

― ¡Gracias Rein!

― No fue nada Hayate-chan.

Gracias a Chrono, las chicas pudieron tomar un leve respiro, pero ese respiro termino cuando el joven emergió entre los escombros de la pared manteniendo la mirada baja.

― N-No puedo creerlo, aun con ese golpe y que le cayera esa pared encima no tiene ni un rasguño ― Menciono Hayate.

― Ese tipo es fuerte, si pudo hacerles esto a ustedes tres no es un oponente ordinario ― Molesto ― ¡Maldito!, ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!?

― E-Esa voz… ― Levanta la mirada ― T-Tu…

Al levantar la mirada el joven revelo que el cristal izquierdo de sus goggles se había roto, al parecer algún escombro lo rompió, aunque muy levemente era posible observar su ojo través del cristal roto, su ojo izquierdo brillaba con un bello color rojo, un color de ojos idéntico al color de los ojos de Fate, de inmediato, todos notaron esta similitud de color entre los ojos del joven y los ojos de Fate.

― ¿Sus ojos son del mismo color que los míos?

― E-Eso parece… ― Menciono Hayate.

― T-Tal vez sea una coincidencia, aunque Fate-chan tiene lindos ojos dudo mucho que sea la única persona en el mundo con ese color de ojos.

― Lo que dices es cierto Nanoha, es solo una coincidencia que sus ojos sean del mismo color que los ojos de Fate.

― ¿Qué tanto están hablando sobre mis ojos?, ¿Uhm? ― Se da cuenta que el cristal de sus goggles está roto ― Ya entiendo, así que es por eso ― Cierra su ojo izquierdo ― Lo que dicen es cierto, es una coincidencia, yo herede este color de ojos de mi padre. ― Mira a Chrono ― Tu… ¿Quién eres…?

― Mi nombre es Chrono Harlaown, soy el hermano mayor de Fate.

― Ya veo… ― Baja la mirada ― Así que eres su hermano mayor, no deberías involucrarte con alguien que nació del proyecto Fate.

― ¡Fate es mi hermanita, la protegeré aunque deba dar mi vida por ella!

― Sonríe ― ¡Onii-chan!

― Al unísono, sonriendo ― ¡Chrono-Kun! ― Mencionaron Nanoha y Hayate.

― Levanta la mirada ― Entiendo… ― Aprieta los puños ― En ese caso… ― Levanta su brazo derecho ― Parece que tendré que atacar con todo…― La pequeña esfera negra sale de sus ropas y se ubica sobre su mano levantada ― Ya que vas a interferir en mi misión de matar a esa chica, no tengo otra opción… ― La esfera se convierte en una espada negra ― ¡Te hare pedazos con esta espada antes de matar a Fate Testarrosa!

― E-Esa espada… ― Menciono Nanoha.

― Su forma se parece mucho al Levantein de Signum ― Menciono Hayate.

― Y no solo eso, su color es muy parecido al color de Bardiche cuando está en alguna de sus formas. ― Dijo Fate.

― Es cierto, pero no es una espada ordinaria…

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Onii-chan?

― Es un dispositivo, pero no es un dispositivo cualquiera, puedo sentir un gran poder mágico que emana de esa espada, su dispositivo también es poderoso… ― Molesto ― Lo diré de nuevo, ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!?, ¿¡Porque quieres matar a Fate!?

― Por Venganza…

― ¿Acaso dijo venganza? ― Menciono Hayate.

― S-Si… ― Afirmo Nanoha.

― ¿A qué te refieres con venganza?, ¿Qué te ha hecho Fate?

― El proyecto Fate mato a toda mi familia frente a mis ojos y condeno a mi mundo, cuando lo perdí todo jure que destruiría todo lo relacionado con ese proyecto incluyendo sus creaciones.

― Asustada ― ¿El proyecto Fate…Mato a toda su familia…?, ¿El proyecto con el que mi madre me dio la vida hizo eso…?

― Es cierto que Fate nació del proyecto Fate, pero ella no pidió nacer de esa forma, aun así, ella vive feliz al lado de su nueva familia, ella no es responsable de lo que le paso a tu familia.

― Claro que es responsable, en sus venas corre la sangre de la mujer que creo ese proyecto, pero como esa mujer ya está muerta me vengare matando a su hija y destruyendo todo rastro de su proyecto, si no hubieras interferido ya habría acabado con esa abominación a la que llamas "Hermanita".

― ¡Atrévete a insultar de nuevo a Fate y no me hare responsable de lo que te pase!

― ¿Por qué defiendes a un clon que ni siquiera es tu hermana biológica?

― ¡Porque ella es parte de mi familia y protegeré a mi familia con mi vida!

― Esas palabras…Tch… ― Aprieta su puño izquierdo ― Eres alguien irritante… ― Baja su espada ― Por ahora la dejare ir, pero vendré muy pronto por su cabeza, si vuelven a interferir no tendré piedad de ninguno de ustedes ― Su brazalete empieza a brillar ― Nos veremos muy pronto, les aseguro que obtendré mi venganza aunque deba dar mi vida para lograrlo.

― Espera, aun no me has respondido algo, ¿¡Quién eres tú!?

― Mirai… Mi nombre es Mirai… ― Les apunta con su espada ― Y este es mi compañero de batalla, la espada que destruirá al proyecto Fate, Noble Demon.

― ¿Mirai y…Noble Demon…?

― Así es, recuerden bien nuestros nombres, porque esos son los nombres de quienes destruirán todo lo relacionado con el proyecto Fate, por ahora les diré adiós, pero les aseguro que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto. ― El brazalete brilla aún más fuerte.

El brillo del brazalete encegueció temporalmente a Chrono y las Ases, al desaparecer el brillo, el joven misterioso había desaparecido junto con el brillo.

― ¿D-Desapareció…?

― S-Si…

― ¿Quién rayos era ese tipo?

― Mirai… Empieza a llorar ― El perdió a su familia… por culpa del proyecto Fate…

― _Sir…_

― Fate-chan… ― Menciono Nanoha.

Mirai y Noble Demon, un joven chico y su fiel dispositivo, ambos con sed de venganza, demostrando tener grandes poderes ha revelado ser una gran amenaza, con el fin de cumplir su venganza pronto regresara a buscar a Fate. ¿Qué sucederá ahora con Fate y este misterioso joven de nombre Mirai?

Continuara…

**N/A: **Hola a todos, espero haya sido de su agrado, primero que todo, les pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en publicar este nuevo capítulo, muchas cosas han pasado (Universidad, Trabajo, problemas personales/Familiares Etc) no sé cómo se me pasa tan rápido el tiempo, pero aunque se me pasa rápido el tiempo escribo cada vez que puedo, de hecho, actualmente estoy escribiendo otras 5 historias (y pueden ser mas XD), las cuales aún no me decido si hacerlas One Shot o Fics xD. Las publicare cuando estén listas, igual los siguientes capítulos de mis Fics, me esforzare por tenerlos listos lo más pronto posible, Muchas Gracias por su paciencia y por tomarse su tiempo para leer, espero haya sido de su agrado, por favor comenten que les pareció, sus opiniones me motivan y me ayudan a mejorar más.

**PD:** Respecto al título del próximo capítulo, aun no me decido por un título para dicho capítulo, así que por ahora lo dejare en blanco xD


End file.
